dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor
Bio Ratonhnhaké:ton, colloquially known as Connor, was born in the Mohawk Valley in 1756, to a Kanien'kehá:ka (Mohawk) mother, Kaniehtí:io, and an English father, Haytham Kenway. Never knowing his father, he was raised in the village and lead a carefree childhood until 1760, when he was assaulted by a Templar, Charles Lee, and his village was burnt down, killing his mother. Ratonhnhaké:ton vowed revenge on Charles Lee, and made a promise to protect his village from the colonists encroaching upon their lands. When he became a teenager, a vision from Juno, a member of a mysterious god-like race known as the First Civilisation, mapped out that his destiny was to join the Assassins and to combat the Templar threat. In doing so, his people would be saved. Ratonhnhaké:ton sought out Achilles Davenport, mentor of the Colonial Assassins, and gained training from him. It was also from Achilles he received the nickname Connor which would allow him to better blend in amongst colonists. Connor's staunch belief in freedom and opposition to tyranny meant he was highly sympathetic to the cause of the Patriots, and became embroiled in the outbreak of the American War for Independence. He witnessed significant historical events such as the Boston Massacre, Boston Tea Party, the first shots fired at Concord and Lexington, and the Battle of Bunker Hill. He also befriended the likes of Samuel Adams, the Marquis de Lafayette, and George Washington. At the same time, he continued to hunt down the Templars, eliminating them one by one. Eventually Connor learned the truth of who burnt his village and murdered his mother, and ultimately, became disillusioned with the Patriots' cause. (At around this point, he was brought to the Havens, then later returned to the United States for three years.) At the end of the war in 1783, with the Templars and the British both defeated, Connor focused on rebuilding the Colonial Assassins, challenging the ongoing injustice of slavery, and continuing to protect and oversee the flourishing Davenport Homestead. It was then that he was returned to the Havens. Personality First and foremost, Connor is passionate about the cause he has struggled for all his life: his belief that all people have the inherent right to live safe, happy, peaceful lives, free from injustice and oppression. The weight of such an enormous goal means he is serious, humourless, and to some first impressions, intimidating. Because of his past experiences, he possesses a deep-seated anger, which can make him seem intense and ill-tempered. Although much of his youthful idealism has been balanced, by this point, by hard reality, Connor is still stubborn and unswerving in his beliefs. His stubbornness can bring him into conflict with those who disagree with him, sometimes to explosive effect. His lofty goals have directed the repeated criticism at him that he will never be happy, and that what he seeks is something that will never exist in reality, leading only to loss and pain. Yet regardless of the setbacks, the amount of loss and betrayal he has suffered, he never gives up, but continues to fight to make the world -- his world, or the Havens -- a better place. Whether that means putting his own wellbeing at risk is irrelevant to him; the tasks to hand are always most important. Connor's respect for the dignity of life in all its forms means that, although he is an Assassin, he tries to avoid bloodshed wherever it is unnecessary. At heart he is a humble, gentle and compassionate person, and for all his flaws, an optimist who wants to see the best in others. Sometimes this can blind him to the motives of those who would betray him, but once Connor is wronged, he never gives second chances. To friends and loved ones, he is intensely devoted, and will do anything to protect those he cares about from harm. ...Oh, and he really likes animals, and can be often seen petting dogs. And dragons. And fire lizards. And manatees. And sheep. And... Abilities *Proficient in a wide range of different weapons: knives, blades, pistols, bow and arrow, war clubs, tomahawks, muskets, axes, rope darts, poison darts, trip mines, smoke bombs, and plain old hand to hand combat -- he isn't champion of the Boston Brawlers for nothing. *Parkour! Treerunning! Leaping off cliffs and buildings into conveniently-placed haystacks! *Hunting and tracking animals *Eagle Vision *Sailing experience from his captaincy of the Aquila, including naval warfare strategising and navigational skills What Should You Know? *Don't touch him without permission. *His steed is an ill-tempered, giant white chocobo. Who knew it was female all along? *Seriously, don't touch him. *In a committed relationship with Lioriley, helped raise her baby dragon, Korrin, and they took in an orphan girl, Konayuki. *Possesses a 60-gun warship, the Aquila, for navigation by sea. *Currently trying to mobilise efforts to track down the World-Eater. Daily Life #Wake up at sunrise #Lior snuggles #Breakfast #Early morning exercise/training #Managing affairs on the Homestead (may or may not require herding pigs, gathering flowers, rescuing damsels in distress or playing wingman to brofriend) #village finances uGhhghg numbers ughghugh trade #Sophie please stop throwing Konayuki onto the church spire #Hunting?? #Ensuring British/insert threat of your choice here aren't threatening the townspeople #DINNER WITH BEARFAMILY finally #Probably more shit to do though #let's hit the tavern #What is sleep??? #Connor you should really get more sleep #REPEAT Category:Characters in Davenport Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Characters